Peace Island Quest
This quest is to get the Head Stone from the Gen. Of Peace Guild and to gain access to the secret HQ for the guild. If you are a member of the Gen. Of Peace, you won't have to do this quest. Note: this quest starts after you complete the Black Pearl. ' Jack Sparrow Talk to Jack Sparrow in the Faithful Bride: *200,000 Gold + 2,000 Rep ''( Listen to the video to hear what Jack will say to you to start the quest ) '' Valentina "Ah.... so you are looking for the Head Stone, eh? Well, it's not located on Padres anymore. A famous pirate guild moved it out of here. But if you want it bad enough, I may tell you for a price.... go fetch me some items I need in order to get the infomation..." *Kill 10 Navy Officers: 20 rep *Kill 10 EITC Assassins: 20 rep *Kill Neban the Silent: 20 rep *Bonus: Kill General Darkhart: Navy Blue Sack Vest Valentina 2 "Very good..... but I need some more things..." *Sink 10 EITC Warlords: 30 rep *Sink an EITC Ship Of The Line: 100 rep Valentina 3 "Very good. The Head Stone was taken by a guild called the Gen. Of Peace, lead by a pirate named Lawrence Daggerpaine. They are based on Peace Island. Go speak with them to try to get the Head Stone." Lawrence Daggerpaine "STOP!! How'd you get down here? Looking for the Head Stone are ye? Well... I would always help my friend Jack, but we've been needing some help. How about you help me and I'll give you the Head Stone AND an identification card to get into the base at any time? Yes? Splendid. Go speak with Bounty Hunter Bill. He shall send you on your first task. Oh, by the way, here, take this card so you can get into the HQ without being attacked. Now off with ye!!!" Bounty Hunter Bill "Hey you! You have a pass? Good, i would have had to throw you in jail... anywho, Lawrence sent you? Said he'll give you the Head Stone for some services..... well, lets prove your mettle. Kill these baddies I'm practicing with and see if you are savvy enough." *Kill Viper the Assassin: 20 rep *Kill Iran McBatton: 20 rep *Kill Seamus MacKraken: 500 Rep Bounty Hunter Bill 2 "Very good. Now, I've got to get some fish since i'm serving dinner tonight." *Catch 10 Tuna: 20 Rep *Bonus: Catch a Legendary Fish: A Fleet Long Coat Bounty Hunter Bill 3 "So you've got the fish? You must be a mighty fine fishermen to be able to do that. I think you deserve the Head Stone, I'll tell Lawrence right away. Go talk to Bill Plunderbones, he may have a job for you." Bill Plunderbones " 'ello, so you are here for the Head Stone, eh? Why do you look suprised that I know? Word travels fast here. I've got some work here at the Lab, but I could use some matrials, think you could help? Heres a list of what I need." *Kill 10 Thrall Captains: *Kill 10 Urchinfists: *Kill 10 Traitor Ghosts: *Bonus: Kill Foulberto Smasho: French Tricorne Bill Plunderbones 2 "So, you got what I needed? Good, thanks, I'll be sure to tell Lawrence about your hard work, but I need you to run this important note to Kat Walnutstone for me. She's down the hall, first corridor to your left." Kat Walnutstone "So, you're the one who wants the Head Stone. OH, and you have a note from Bill! Thanks...... says here there's a way to get my new doll to work but I need......... come on, really? A cursed Blade? Could you go find me one please? I'll let you keep it if you want, just need to get some of it's curse." *Find a cursed blade: 150 rep *Bonus: Find a Legendary Blade: Valentine Shirt Kat Walnutstone 2 '"So, you got the sword? Excellent. I need one more thing though...." *'Kill 10 of each type of Davy Jones' Crew.' *'Bonus: Kill 20 of each type: Green Silk Trousers' Kat Walnutstone 3 "Thank you so very much. I Think Mic might have something for you, go talk to him." Michael "So, you're the person Lawrence has told us about? Ugh.... he needs to find a better person. Oh, you think you are the right person? I'll just see about that." *'Kill 10 Twisted Stumps' *'Bonus: Kill Devil Root: Adventure shoes and Belt' Michael 2 "I guess I was wrong about you. Go talk to Lawrence again, he wants to talk to you." Lawrence Daggerpaine 2A "So, you compeleted all the tasks? Good. Here's the Head Stone, and keep that pass to get into the base. But before you go, you got clothes from the other members of the guild and have my complere outfit. I have a request. I've got people on my back, and I need them to get off. Could you lure them to Fort Righteous so Samuel Redbeard could deal with them? I'll make it worth your wild." *'Dress as Lawrence and sail to Fort Righteous: Get a free Legendary blade' Lawrence 3 "They're gone? Thanks alot. Jack Sparrow will want that Head Stone now. Thanks alot for all your help!" Lawrence Daggerpaine 2B "So, you completed all the tasks? Good. Here's the Head Stone, and keep that pass to get into the base. Jack Sparrow would want that Head Stone now. Good luck!" Jack Sparrow 2 So, you got the Head Stone? That's Great! Thanks alot. Here you go for your troubles, and fair winds mate!" Rep: 30,000 Gold: 100,000 Category:Fan Quests Category:Fan Locations Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:POTCO